


Krawat

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg naprawdę nie oczekiwał kwiatów ani serenad pod oknem, rodem z romantycznych filmów, bo życie w niczym takich filmów nie przypominało, tym bardziej życie z Mycroftem Holmesem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krawat

Ich poranną rutynę z trudem można było nazwać rutyną. Mycroft bez wątpienia starał się sypiać w domu, ale przez niefortunne sytuacje najzwyczajniej w świecie zostawał zmuszany do spędzania nocy w swoim biurze lub w samolocie, w podróży bóg wie gdzie. Czasem wracał do ich posiadłości późnym popołudniem i zasypiał na godzinę lub trzy, a potem znów wracał na całodniowe spotkania z kongresmenami bądź przewodniczącymi. Greg kilkukrotnie powtarzał mu, że taki tryb życia był cholernie niezdrowy, jednak Mycroft zbywał jego obawy, najczęściej odwracając uwagę detektywa swoim językiem.

Piekielnie dobra dywersja.

Lecz zdarzały się też poranki, gdy Mycroft budził się przytulony do Grega i leżał tak przez parę minut, oplatając się wokół niego niczym druga skóra – Greg raz przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku i do tej pory wypominał mu jego zachłanność, a Mycroft po dziś dzień się do tego nie przyznawał, chociaż Greg zauważał nikłe, radosne iskierki w jego oczach. W końcu pan Holmes zwlekał się z łóżka i wędrował do łazienki, a gdy wracał, Greg już nie spał. Pocałunki na dzień dobry zawsze rozbudzały Grega, a w szczególności rozbudzał go widok nagiego Mycrofta, ale to inna sprawa.

Mycroft nie sypiał w piżamach. To wielce zdziwiło Grega, który, zważywszy na modowe upodobania Brytyjskiego Rządu, podejrzewał go o posiadanie obscenicznych, jedwabnych spodni i koszuli z wszytymi inicjałami, a tymczasem okazało się, że zwykle zakrywający swoje ciało Holmes spał nago.

Greg nie narzekał.

Gdy Greg maszerował do łazienki, by się nieco odświeżyć, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed _porządnym_ przywitaniem się z Mycroftem, zostawiając go w sypialni z czerwonymi policzkami, przyspieszonym oddechem i rozczochranymi włosami. Robił to, ponieważ chciał mieć o czym myśleć w przerwach w pracy. Nikt mu tego jednak nie udowodni.

Po powrocie z łazienki niestety Mycroft był już w pełni ubrany, w idealnych spodniach, idealnej koszuli, w idealnej kamizelce i marynarce z perfekcyjnie dobranym krawatem i chusteczką w kieszonce. Greg żałował, że nie zdążył na część przed założeniem kamizelki oraz marynarki – pod niemożliwą warstwą ubrań skrywały się szelki, które zawsze chciał chwycić i przyciągnąć do siebie ich właściciela i najlepiej nie wypuszczać przez, powiedzmy, następną godzinę. Właściwie to może i dobrze, że nie dane mu było ich zobaczyć, nie chciał się przecież spóźnić na posterunek.

Mycroftowi strojenie się zajmowało więcej czasu, oczywiście. Gdy Holmes kończył sznurowanie eleganckich, skórzanych butów, zapewne droższych niż czynsz za poprzednie mieszkanie Grega, Lestrade gotowy był do wyjścia. I wtedy następował ulubiony punkt Grega ich porannej rutyny; Mycroft wiązał jego krawat. Z początku Greg upierał się, że tę czynność potrafi wykonać sam – bez względu na to, co mówił Sherlock, jego mózg _był_ sprawny – ale po którymś z kolei razie uświadomił sobie, że wiązanie krawata było w pewnym sensie sposobem Mycrofta na okazywanie czułości.

Drobne gesty, takie jak pomoc w zawiązaniu krawata, dostarczona do jego biura świeżo zmielona kawa i mały posiłek, trzymanie dłoni podczas snu, krótkie wiadomości tekstowe, mimo iż Mycroft nie znosił pisania na telefonie – to właśnie tak Mycroft okazywał swoje uczucie. Greg naprawdę nie oczekiwał kwiatów ani serenad pod oknem, rodem z romantycznych filmów, bo życie w niczym takich filmów nie przypominało, tym bardziej życie z Mycroftem Holmesem.

Życie z Mycroftem Holmesem było znacznie lepsze.


End file.
